


Warrior Candidates

by bbyagain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: DDLG, F/M, blowjob, spit, this is just smut so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyagain/pseuds/bbyagain
Summary: Zeke gets more out of a candidate for the beast titan than originally barganed for.
Relationships: Zeke Yeager/Reader, Zeke Yeager/You
Kudos: 40





	Warrior Candidates

**Author's Note:**

> As always, enjoy! Don't forget to drink some water. If you have any requests pop in at my tumblr @1252291.

––– Compliant, adaptable, pliable.

Things he’s adored since meeting (y/n) for the first time. Her eyes had met with his before they fell, staying focused anywhere but his as she pushed away from the stone railing of the headquarters roof. She’d risen her hand in salute before it was dropped into an extension towards him with a smile sweet like honey adorning her features. And when her eyes met with his again there was something there he couldn’t decipher.

In the moment he didn’t know he was fucked, but when he found himself with his cock stuffed inside of her, it quickly settled in as reality: (y/n) had wrapped him around her finger before he’d known she was invading. 

* * *

The room was mostly dark save for the tiny lamp flickering in the corner of the bedroom, illuminating (y/n) with a yellow glow as she fell to her knees in front of him. She made quick work of his belt, moving onto his pants only to tug them down to pool around his ankles.

“Look at you,” he commented, head lulled to the side as he watched her mouth fit around the head of his cock, leaving behind a wet patch in the fabric as she lapped at the pre that had previously soaked through it. A chuckle rumbled deep in his chest, drawing her eyes towards his. “So fucking desperate for a taste of my cock.”

She nodded, blinking slowly with a ghosting smile of innocence, as though her fingers weren’t tracing around the length of his thick cock with a loose grip. The fabric barely allowed for any suction when she pressed her lips back over the head of his cock, making Zeke’s jaw tighten. He was half-content to watch as she teased him, but another part of him was hungry; between days filled with meetings and sessions interrupted by other warriors, he’d gone too long without her.

Zeke’s fingers were rough when they pulled her head back, making her scalp sting with the grip he’d managed to get in her hair. (Y/N)’s eyes rose to meet with his again while her lips parted with a soft whine at the loss of contact. It was made worse when he used his free hand to smack hers from where it had wandered up his thigh.

“Daddy,” she whined, weakly fighting against his hold.

“What, princess?”

A feigned sweetness arose from his tone, eaten up by the woman on her knees in front of him. There was barely a flicker of a smirk at the corners of her lips before they were pressing into a pout, but he still caught enough of it that he was cautious.

Her chest rose in shallow breaths before she was leaning back into his hold, her gaze holding his as she smiled. She begged him without having to say a thing. It was still endearing, even when he felt her hand rest against his thigh to test the waters. His cock twitched in interest, making his jaw tighten before he was using his grip to jerk her head back again. “You want daddy’s cock?”

With earnest, she nodded. Her gaze left his to connect back to where she’d already left a mess with her mouth. There was already pre gathering again in steady pools, and she wanted nothing more to get her mouth back onto him–to have him degrade her like he’d done so many other nights.

Zeke pushed the fabric of his briefs down, smirking as she watched his erection spring free. He knew that even without the grip he had in her hair, she would be complaint––watching and waiting as his fingers wrapped around the girth of his cock, giving it a few shallow tugs before he was pulling her closer.

(Y/N)’s lips parted, her tongue pressed forward to barely graze behind her bottom lip. When her gaze lifted, it was with expectancy, making him groan with how eager she was to have him lead. Tentatively she gripped his thighs to hold herself steady, breathing steadily through her nose before she let out a frustrated sigh at how slow he was.

“Be patient, baby.”

The action stung more than the words. He lightly slapped her mouth with his cock a few times, barely grazing her lips with the head of it before the grip in her hair was tightening, preventing her from moving forward. Her eyes shot up to his again, making him groan at the sight of her blown pupils, but he was more than capable of holding off if it meant he could bother her further.

(Y/N) could feel the want pulling at her, blossoming from the middle of her chest and spreading throughout her body. The longer he took, the more desperate she was getting. Absently, one of her hands fell away from his thigh, reaching for her core, only for him to mutter, “no.” She didn’t need to be told more than once to have her hand returning, but her lips closed in a pout.

Then his hand was gone from her hair. It felt like a blessing and partially it was. His index and middle went underneath her chin, holding the tilt she had while he muttered, “open your pretty mouth and keep it open.”

Then his mouth was shut and she _knew_. She opened her mouth for him, following the guidance of his fingers. (Y/N) whimpered when he leaned down closer to her, heart hammering in her chest. He was close enough to kiss her, but she knew he wouldn’t–not when he let the spit run from his lips and onto her willing tongue.

It tasted of stale tobacco with remnants of coffee. His thumb twisted up to press against her tongue, spreading his spit across it when her lips partially closed around the digit. His frown was warning enough, making her part her lips again.

“You’re so fucking desperate to have any part of me in your mouth. You’re not here to inherit my titan, are you? You’re here to be my eager little whore.” His words were borderline teasing, as though he hadn’t just muffled her whine by pushing his thumb further down her throat. 

_Tsk_. Her fingers suddenly wrapped around his wrist, preventing him from moving further as her lips closed around his thumb. The flat of her tongue pressed up against it, covering it with his own spit before she was releasing his hand again and smiling softly as he removed his thumb from her mouth.

Zeke’s gaze was lidded, saturated with the knowledge he should do something to mock her defiance again. But between them his cock was twitching and leaking, and the fact that the longer he punished her for minor offences, the longer he went without taking what he wanted.

“Open,” he demanded, filling with greed when she did exactly as he said. This time he made no show of it; tilted her head back and spit into her eager mouth. Her eyes slipped shut at the feeling of some of his spit splattering across her features, only opening when he growled, “don’t waste any of it this time.”

With an eager nod she faced his cock again, happy to watch as Zeke’s hand wrapped around the girth, stroking a few times before guiding the tip to her eager mouth without any teasing. (y/n) opened her mouth wider, offering the flat of her spit covered tongue for him to drag his cock against before he was pushing fully in and her lips were closing around the stretch.

At first he was happy to watch as her cheeks hollowed around the head, her hands keeping his hips pressed back so she could slide her tongue up, humming as she tasted the salty pre. When her tongue swirled around his tip, he groaned, then cursed when he felt her tongue flatten again, this time sliding against the frenulum of his cock. Within a few seconds, Zeke was pressing his hips against her hold and slipping his cock further into her mouth, grunting as her cheeks hollowed more.

(y/n) was a sight. With the intrusion, her eyes were slightly watering, but they were focused up on him–catching his gaze when he looked down at her.

There was barely any drool gathering around her lips, but he knew he could change that. His hand dropped again, “look at you taking daddy’s cock,” he muttered, tightening at the back of her head again. He felt her fingers dig into his skin slightly–warning–but ignored it to shallowly thrust into her mouth. Zeke wasn’t a monster, but his kindness only extended to a few seconds to adjust and prepare. (Y/N) seemed content in it though with her jaw slacking, accepting as he dragged his hips back. His other hand fell to her face, keeping her even steadier as he pushed forward again.

His cock slid into her willing mouth, only for her to try and pull away from his hold. He stuttered his hips, pulling back again, “don’t be bad.” 

He didn’t leave her time to respond, only thrusted forward again with a hum of approval when he heard her take a deep breath and hold it. There was something about the way she dug into his thighs with muffled sounds vibrating around his cock that sent a jolt of excitement through him. He hadn’t even pushed the entire length of his cock into her mouth yet and she was whining as if she couldn’t take it.

Zeke stayed with his hips still, cock heavy on her tongue. He didn’t protest when she started to pull back, breathing out before inhaling sharply. A groan ripped through him as she started to bob her head again, sliding her tongue along the underside of his cock as she worked her mouth over him. She still hadn’t taken him all the way into her mouth, but he didn’t complain. Instead, Zeke submitted to being in the middle of the room with his hands absently gripping her hair.

“Fuck, that feels good.”

She filled with warmth at the praise, awarding him with a moan around the length and pushing forward until his cock hit the back of her throat. He barely managed to muffle his moan, though his head lulled back and his eyes connecting with the ceiling for a brief second before they slid shut.

(y/n) worked her mouth over his cock, letting it hit the back of her throat each time she took him further in _until_ she was taking a deep breath. Zeke’s eyes snapped open, his attention immediately falling down to watch. His thrust met with the bob of her head, knowing that she was relaxing enough to finally let the entirety of his cock slip into her throat.

“Good girl,” he praised, thumb brushing a tear that had slipped from her eyes. She was still watching him intently, spurred on by his words, only to let her eyes flutter shut as her nose met with his pubic bone and the dark blond hair that grew there. Zeke moaned, holding her hair tight as he felt her swallow around his cock.

She loved being good for him. Despite it, her grip was leaving bruises in his thigh as she fought against the desperate need to breathe. Knowingly, he pulled his hips back–giving her a second to gasp for more air before he was starting to fuck into her throat with shallow thrusts.

(Y/N)’s fingers went up to her throat, ghosting where the tip of his cock created a bulge. She whimpered with instant regret–losing some of her air to the sound–but she was blissed at the same time. When he looked down at her, it was to her eyes shut with tears sporadically escaping.

“Look at me.”

She didn’t. He pulled his hips all the way back, almost slipping his cock completely out of her mouth as he repeated himself, “look at me.”

Her eyes barely opened, but it was enough for him to see the glazed look as they met his. “Keep looking at me, or you’ll use your hand.”

The tip of (y/n)’s tongue slipped up, teasing over his slit now that he was pulled so far out of her mouth. He shivered at the sudden feeling and let his hips stutter a little. He hadn’t realized one of her hands had left his thigh until digits were wrapping around his length–her thumb grazing over a large vein that ran down his shaft. Zeke bit his tongue, and internally swore. She was adapting to the sudden change, and it filled him with unwarranted admiration.

While he was threatening her, she was dangling the fact she could take anything he’d throw at her. It pissed him off to no end. Without warning, Zeke thrusted his hips, making her whine at the way the base of her fist hit against the tip of her nose–barely unwrapping before he was buried inside of her throat again.

Still, (y/n)’s eyes remained open. Her gaze through thick lashes, sprinkled with light tears as he fucked into her mouth.

She ached everywhere. Her pussy had long soaked her underwear, and her thighs felt wet. Because her hand was free, she dipped her hand up her skirt, ignoring the way Zeke’s eyes darkened as he watched her. Soft whines were muffled as she pulled the wet fabric aside, sliding her fingers between her folds. The sound of her fingers against her was obscene. She circled her aching clit desperately, humming when a flicker of warmth spread through her body.

Zeke was still using her mouth, hitting the back of her throat but never giving her enough time to swallow around his length before he was pulling back again.

She slid her fingers further down with the tip of her index barely slipping inside of her before Zeke was pulling his cock completely out of her mouth.

“Dirty slut,” he muttered, tugging her up by the hair. (y/n) reached up, grabbing his wrist to help as she lifted to her feet. “Touching yourself while you’re sucking my cock.”

Her smile was lopsided, with her lips swollen from the way he’d been using her mouth. There was spit covering her chin, but she didn’t wipe it away. Instead, she laughed softly–testing how ruined her voice was before she spoke, “I like touching myself while you fuck my mouth, daddy. It feels good when you use me.”

Zeke held her jaw, keeping her still as he leaned down to kiss her. She was surprised at the contact. It was so rare for him to kiss her that she wasn’t used to the way his beard scraped against her soft skin. It only lasted for half a second before he was speaking against her lips, “my good little girl doesn’t touch herself. She takes what she’s given and she’s grateful for it.”

(Y/N) didn’t respond, only leaned up to kiss him again. He granted it, but only for a second before he was letting his hold drop. His hand found hers, pulling it to wrap around his cock, engulfing it with his own so that he could guide her and keep her there.

“No,” she muttered, trying to tug her hand away from where he was keeping it. The second his hand was around hers, she knew he was going to make her only use her hand as punishment and if she didn’t find a way out of it, she was going to end up licking his cum from their palms instead. “Please. I’ll be better.”

Zeke didn’t respond, making her huff as he slid her hand across his length, twisting slightly with his lips parted. (Y/N) dropped her head, watching as his cock leaked with pre again, this time landing on the floor. She wanted to drop back to her knees and would’ve if he hadn’t caught her attention again.

“Take your clothes off.” Maybe he was as desperate for more as she was, but he did a hell of a job concealing it. 

His hand released hers. His eyes followed her every move, only leaving for a second as he pulled open the last few buttons of his shirt and let it drop off to the side. He stepped out of the pool of fabric around his ankles, waiting until she’d unclasped the back of her bra and was throwing it off to the side before he was leaning down to pick her up.

Zeke dropped her onto the bed then kneeled onto it, sliding his fingers under the fabric of her underwear to pull them away from her soaked pussy. (y/n)’s legs lifted, pulling back until the fabric was free from her body. She didn’t say anything when he held the fabric in his hand for a second too long like he was contemplating something, and frowning when he threw the fabric across the bed. He’d be sending her home without them and using them on himself later.

She shifted slightly underneath his gaze, and smiled when their eyes met.

He leaned over her, his body caging her in with the way his hands rested on the bed next to her head. (y/n) turned her head to the side, kissing one of his wrists before she mumbled his name softly.

His head dropped so he could press chaste kisses to the expanse of her exposed neck before he muttered, “you gonna be a good girl for me, now?” The words made her eyebrows furrow, her face bumping against his as she tried to look at him–though he didn’t let up from the way his teeth were grazing against the soft flesh of her throat.

“Yes,” she answered, carding fingers through soft blond hair before she felt him smiling against her neck. Before she could ask _what_ he was smiling at, she felt his fingers between her folds, barely grazing her clit before they were moving further down. (y/n) crooned, opening her legs further as she felt his index dip inside of her wet cunt.

“Such a needy little thing…you’re dripping.”

(y/n) nodded, not knowing how else to respond when he was slowly slipping one of his thick digits inside of her. Her breathing remained even as she tugged softly at his hair, only to have it hitch as he added another finger alongside it.

When he lifted away from the marks he worked into her neck, his brows were furrowed. It only took a few seconds before she was slipping her hands to each of his ears, unhooking his glasses and dropping them off somewhere to the side of the mattress with a bit of a smile. Zeke blinked a couple of times, and she thought it was almost sweet until his fingers curled inside of her.

The only reason he had been slow in that moment was so she could take his glasses off, and now that they were gone he was concentrating on the way her walls tightened around his curving fingers–barely scissoring open with each thrust. “You look good taking my fingers. You’d look better on my cock, huh?”

She smiled a bit, nodding her head as her hips lifted, grinding them down to meet with his hand. He slipped his fingers out of her to massage over her clit a few times before he was dipping back inside of her tight walls. He kept working her open until her back wouldn’t settle back into the bed, and she kept whining _daddy._

It felt like ages before he was back on his knees and his hands slid down her legs. (y/n)’s heart jumped, threatening to go into overdrive with the way he guided her legs up, pressing them back against her own body. Her hand dropped down, whining as he settled closer to her–reaching between them to guide the head of his cock to her core.

Zeke groaned, dropping his head to watch as she teased the head of his cock against her folds–mixing his pre with her slick before pushing her body down. Without hesitation, Zeke pushed his hips forward, spreading her open.

(y/n) moaned, throwing her head back as he slid further inside of her. His fingers had been nothing in comparison to the way his cock worked her open, his hips snapping forward before she could adjust to how full he made her. When she cried out, he smirked. One of her legs laid abandoned against his shoulder while the other was still pinned down by his hand.

“Don’t touch,” he scolded, grabbing her hand still lingering around her swollen clit and pushing it off, towards the mattress. Her body shook with each thrust, her hands lifting up above her head to gather sheets in her fists.

“S-sorry. I’ll be good,” she whispered, remembering the way he had called her _dirty_. A slut for touching herself and not taking what he gave her. The sound of their skin slapping filled the room, only complimented by the moans he was fucking out of her with each thrust. Within a few minutes of his scold, he had his palm pressed against her pubic bone and his thumb against her clit, rubbing clumsily back and forth, but it still pulled a moan out of her.

“Feels good, princess?”

She nodded, quickly filling to the brim. He could tell she was close by the way her walls tightened around him, threatening to spill over but never quite going. She wouldn’t, not without his permission at least. Her senses felt like they were on fire; her eyes barely staying open, unfocused but he would praise her for her valiant attempts to keep her gaze on his.

There was a knot in her stomach, building up pressure. Zeke’s hips stuttered slightly, grunting at how tight she was getting each time his thumb brushed over her clit. His movements stopped so he could reach his arms around her legs, leaning more over her body so that he was towering over her again–pinning her legs to her chest between them.

(y/n) let out a helpless whimper at the new angle, only to get louder when he started thrusting into her again. His balls were slapping against her ass with the shallow thrusts and she couldn’t help the sounds that escaped her each time they made contact.

“Don’t stop.”

Regret pooled in her stomach the second the command left her. His thrusts had stopped, waiting for her eyes to blink open to find his. His brows were raised slightly, but it was his shit-eating grin that she narrowed in on. She knew he wanted her to apologize, but she bit her tongue. So he buried his cock deep inside of her, keeping his hips pressed firmly against the back of her thighs.

“No?” He muttered, sounding surprised before he brought his hips back and snapped them forward again, this time at a different angle. (y/n) barely made a sound, but her breath leaving her lungs betrayed her–gasping when he finally brushed over a bundle of nerves. “Ah.” Zeke left his cock against the spasming bundle of nerves, making her walls tighten around him. She was dangerously close, and having him barely rock his cock inside of her walls was only bringing her closer.

“Daddy, please. I wanna cum. _Please_.”

“Then cum,” he answered, grinding his hips again.

“Can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I want––”

What did she want, truthfully? Her mind was so fuzzy she could hardly process anything but the cock buried deep inside of her, teasing her walls and bringing her dangerously close but not letting her spill over. Zeke seemed to have understood that though, because after one study of her features his cock was sliding half-way out of her, only to return back to his brutal thrusts…only this time, the head of his cock was hitting her g-spot repeatedly.

Tears were forming in her eyes again, spilling over when he started talking to her, “you look so good all fucked out on my cock. You need me to tell you again, princess?”

She nodded quickly. Her lips were parted and she couldn’t suppress the sounds he was fucking out of her anymore.

“Cum–on–my–cock,” he emphasized each word of his sentence with a thrust, only to have the knot inside of her snap and her walls tightening around him. He didn’t slow his thrusts down, fucking her through the orgasm that ripped through her body. The way she pulled his hair was met with a groan from him. That doubled with the way she kept moving her hips to meet his thrusts, it wasn’t seconds after that he started filling her up with spurts of cum.

“ _Fuck_.”

He hadn’t expected to come undone with her, but was thankful when her walls tightened further, milking his cock until his balls were empty.

Eventually he slowed, shallowly thrusting a few more times before he pulled his cock out. His hands stayed on her legs, keeping them pressed against her body as he sat back on his knees again to watch as his seed started dripping from her hole.

He scooped it with his fingers, her body twitching away from the contact, but lips still parting for his fingers to press inside. (y/n) shut her lips around his digits, sucking with a soft hum, and only when his fingers were clean did they open again.

“Tastes good, daddy.”

“Mmm,” he reached down, gathering more, this time painting it between her breast. He pushed the leg still in his hand down, letting it fall on one side of him, and she dropped her other on her own. “I’m gonna fuck your tits.”

She scrunched her nose, looking down to watch the way his big hands cupped her breast before she breathed out softly, “can I have a minute?”

Zeke shrugged but he knew he would give it to her. She had, after all, wrapped him around her finger. 


End file.
